


Here Comes the Sun

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long, cold, lonely winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, this one inspired by The Beatles' [Here Comes the Sun.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8R6cS1UepmI)

Brian waited at the luggage claim, his freezing hands jammed into his pockets for warmth. It was the first time he and Justin had managed to see each other in months, they’d  _barely_ even managed this weekend, and of  _course_ Justin’s flight was fucking delayed. 

Brian knew he’d said it was only time, but when your time together was limited to less than sixty hours in a month, things like three-hour delays on a one-hour flight due to some snow flurries were fucking ridiculous.

“Brian!”

Brian turned and saw Justin hurrying toward him, a bag hanging over his shoulder, a wide smile on his face. Brian felt everything else around them, everything within him, simply melt away.

Justin was no longer Sunshine.

He was now the sun itself.

“I missed you,” Justin said, and dropped his bag so he could hug Brian tightly.

Brian covered his mouth with his own, feeling warm for the first time that long, cold, lonely winter.


End file.
